


Rolling Home to a Win

by Springmagpies



Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Arcades, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Mack and Elena had been together for years. Now the question was if a proposal was on its way. Luckily, Elena is skilled in quick thinking.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Rolling Home to a Win

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely @if-we-had-a-monkey! 💛 Also! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Mack and Elena had been together for four years. They had gotten together their last year of college when Mack’s friends had finally had had enough of his silliness and quite literally shoved him into her at the local bar. If anyone asked, Hunter would claim he had done the shoving while Fitz would be adamant that it was in fact him that could claim the shove. However, it was universally--universally apart from Hunter and Fitz--known that it had actually been Bobbi that had done the actual shoving. If it had been the other two the aim would have been completely off and Mack and Elena might never have happened. Well, it would have happened, but it would have taken twice as long as it had actually done.

Everyone knew that Mack and Elena were meant for one another. As Daisy liked to put it: “They are sweeter than literal sugar.”

The question that was then on everyone’s minds was when exactly they were going to actually tie the knot. Marriage wasn’t a necessary step of course, but it always was something that the pair liked to talk about. It was just that Mack was a turtle of a human and was being his usual turtle self about it. That was why Elena decided to take it into her own hands. 

The friends--Mack, Elena, Hunter, Bobbi, Daisy, Fitz, and Jemma--had all gathered together at the roller rink of all places for their monthly night out as a group. Normally they went to a bar, maybe a movie, dinner if they were feeling fancy, but it had been Daisy’s turn to pick and so the roller rink it was. No one was complaining about the location, however, and actually found it to be more exciting and enjoyable than any of them had anticipated. They even went so far as all collectively sucking up their pride and allowing Daisy her “I told you so.” Only one, though. When she went for her second Fitz pushed her into the center of the roller rink. They were a shoving loving friend group that’s for certain. 

Feet getting tired of rolling about--and wanting the excuse to escape whatever cat and mouse game Hunter and Bobbi were playing as well as the pushing match between Fitz and Daisy that Jemma was trying her best to referee--Mack and Elena escaped to the arcade section of the rink. 

De-wheeling themselves and landing back flat on the classic--but still admittedly horrific--neon and oddly patterned carpet, they exchanged their cash for tokens and worked to earn whatever cheap prize their tickets would buy them. 

“Earn me a teddy bear turtle man,” Elena smiled. She stood at his elbow as he geared himself up for the skeeball machine. He even went so far as rolling his shoulders, stretching his head from one side to the other, and lifting the ancient skeeball to Elena’s face. 

“For luck,” he said. 

She shot him a look and he smiled, his teeth white and slightly glowing in the roller rink blacklight. 

“Only for you,” she said, shaking her head. Still, she couldn’t resist his smile and she blew on the ball. 

He made it straight into the center target and jumped so high into the air that Elena was taken aback for a moment before she was doubled over in a fit of laughter.

“Skeeball Master Mack!”

“With my lucky ball,” she teased.

He scooped her up into a kiss. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

She patted his chest and he put her back down on the floor. “You’ve got four more balls Skeeball Master Mack.”

With Elena’s lucky spell on each of the skeeballs, Mack managed quite the high score and earned them enough tickets to buy a king sized candy bar on that game alone. Elena, showing her skill and quick reflexes on Whack-A-Mole, earned them even more tickets. By the end of the hour they were well up to giant teddy bear level. 

“Ready to redeem our prize?” Mack asked, taking her hand and moving towards the ticket redemption counter. Elena, however, kept her feet firmly planted.

“One more game,” she insisted.

Mack gave her a curious look. He no doubt sensed there was something else going on, but he just smiled and said: “lead the way.”

She took him to a silly looking claw game that she had been leaning against while he played the basketball speedrun game. She had spotted a specific prize within its depths, saw her opportunity, and intended to take it.

“Needs an actual quarter,” she said with a cheeky grin. 

Mack narrowed his eyes. 

“Left my change in my other jacket,” she said.

“Uh uh.” Despite the banter, Mack just chuckled and fished a quarter out of his pants pocket. 

“What are you looking to win mi amor?” he asked.

“You’ll find out soon enough turtle man.”

He leaned against the machine, his arm resting on the top of it. She turned to him and lifted the quarter to his lips. 

“For luck.”

He laughed and then blew on the change between her fingers. She grinned happily and then slotted in the quarter. 

“My old man always called these money takers,” he said. “No one ever wins.”

“Well,” Elena said, staring as the claw began its path to her desired destination, “he’s never seen me play. And I’ve got your lucky quarter on my side.”

With that, she pressed down hard on the red button that lowered the claw. Together they watched as it’s flimsy talons closed surprisingly firm upon the little plastic container. Mack’s mouth fell open as the claw made its way back to the drop off zone and let the prize pod fall into the basket for Elena to retrieve. 

“Guess my old man was wrong,” Mack said. “I’ll have to eat his words.”

The container in hand, Elena turned back to her boyfriend with an unreadable look on her face. It was somewhere between nervous, proud, and excited, but Mack couldn’t figure out which one was coming most to the forefront or why they were there at all. Not until she dropped the prize pod into his large palm. 

“Don’t eat your words,” she said, “let’s say new ones.”

His brows drew together then his eyes fell to the object in his hand. 

The little container, the ones normally found in such machines, held a simple ring. The band was thin and silver accented with a turquoise jewel. Mack looked at it in confusion more a moment when it hit him. 

His chin shot up so fast it was surprising he didn’t get a headrush. His eyes widened to a comical size as his mouth fell open once more. 

“I love you,” Elena said. She put her hands in his, their overlapping palms cradling the container holding the ring. “I love you more than anything and I would like to marry you if you will have me?”

Mack blinked and then--quite suddenly--went down on one knee, right on that horrible wonderful roller rink carpet. 

“Elena Rodriguez,” he said. He let out a shaky breath, making Elena smile even wider. 

“Yes, Alphonso Mackenzie?” 

He laughed, that wonderful smile of his returning to his face. “Elena Rodriguez, you are the love of my life. I have been trying to figure out the right time to ask you, what ring to get, how to make it perfect. Now I realize that it doesn’t matter, as long as I get to be with you. So here, in this roller rink that Daisy made us go to with this ring you won--”

“With your lucky quarter,” she said.

“With our combined forces,” he said, opening up the prize pod and pulling out the ring, “I ask you, will you marry me?”

“Of course.”

He stood up from the floor and kissed her more passionately than either of them probably would have kissed had they remembered they were in public or if they had realized that an audience had formed around them. At that moment, however, it didn’t matter and they continued to kiss like it was only them together in the room. 

It was only when they parted that they heard the cheers and rounds of applause around them. They laughed together, their happiness being breathed as one, and Mack slipped the slim silver band on her finger. To their surprise, it fit perfectly. 

“Lucky quarter,” Mack whispered.

“Lucky me,” Elena grinned, going on her tiptoes to kiss him. 

Mack kissed her back. 

“Lucky us.”

It wasn’t the most conventional of proposals--especially when all their friends literally rolled over to congratulate them--but neither of the pair would have asked for any different. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies! 💛


End file.
